


Who am I, who are You?

by JonRightBackAtcha



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ack I’m bad at tagging might add more, Angst, Character Death, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Clones, F/M, Laboratories, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Mistreatment, Original Character(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Science Fiction, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonRightBackAtcha/pseuds/JonRightBackAtcha
Summary: Who was she? Supposedly she was Emily, but her father didn’t seem to agree. Was he even really her father? Again, he seemed to disagree.She was an anomaly of nature, well, they were. Her and her “sisters” we far from normal, and the apple never fell far from the tree with them, considering they were all the same person, Emily.Why where they though, what purpose did they server, why did father create them just to submit them to such horrors?And if she wasn’t Emily, who was she?





	Who am I, who are You?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first original story! I’ve got quite a few ideas locked up in my brain that I’ve been itching to get out, I’ve been demotivated to write recently but I wanna try to get back into the swing of things and maybe actually start a series of my own, who knows what’ll happen?
> 
> This story is pretty angst filled and has some dark topics and has some death, though it’ll get fluffier later on, and darker too. So just keep that in mind!
> 
> Also, anything italicized is a flashback. Just an fwi <3

* * *

“What’s is it like to die?”

Emily couldn’t help but ask, she wanted to know, death had always eluded her. Very close, very real, but yet very fake.

Her father turned to her, a perplexed but emotionless frown crossing his features.

“..don’t you already know? I do believe your memories should be carrying over more clearly.”

She simply shook her head, shivering a bit from the cold metal operating table beneath her legs as she shifted a bit to look more directly at her father.

“No, I mean for good.”

He let out a grunt, sounding arrogant and dismissive in his response.

“Ask your sisters.”

Emily frowned as she turned looking at the corner, her “sisters” were lying there, or at least one of them was. 

She was curled up, silent, still in an unresponsive state.

She was newly made, and with that her sister didn’t have the same memories she had. Her father claimed it was unneeded, she was there to test more psychological theories, and he needed a fresh slate in her mind to fully complete them.

She had been like her sister too, the first time she saw herself die.

————

” _Why are there more than one of me?”_

_Her father glanced back at her, unamused as he continued to walk down the hall. Emily needing to keep up her pace to follow his larger footsteps. The concrete floor was cold, and being in just a white gown just made her feel even more so chilly._

_“There have been many before you and there will most likely be many after, none of you are complete yet.”_

_Father had always spoken in vague ways, not to keep her in the dark over say, he didn’t care what she knew. He just simply didn’t enjoy explaining himself over and over._

_“...are we both Emily?”_

_Her father stopped in his tracts, turning to her with a look of disgust._

_“No, neither of you are. Things can’t be people, Emily is a person, you are just things, objects.”_

_Emily frowned. She and her “sisters” always called each other Emily. Was that wrong? She didn’t want to do anything wrong, she didn’t want to be bad._

_“Then why did you make so many thin-“_

_“No more questions. Come along.”_

_He hurriedly took her hand, dragging her along a bit faster. She always hated testing. Father always offered her toys if she would behave, if she screamed to loud, she didn’t get anything. She always tried, she always wanted toys for her and her “sisters” to play with._

_She never did get any toys at the end of the day._

————

“Was sister bad?...”

Father looked up at her, away from his notepad. Silently waiting for an elaboration.

“...you killed sister. I think it made other sister...sad, did sister do something bad and get punished for it?”

Her father scoffed, shooing his hand at her as he looked back down.

“No, I just had one use left for her, and it wasn’t in life.”

She looked back at her sister in the corner, she was sobbing softly now hugging her knees curled up. She’d be catatonic for a few hours now.

She glanced back at her father as she tilted her head.

“Why did you do it front of sister then?”

“It was a necessary part of my research.”

“..what was the research for?”

Her father let out a sigh, turning away.

“I’m going to have to see if I can mess with your personality that carries over to your next body. Your far to questionitive.”

Emily decided to stay silent from then on out, father was clearly annoyed, and the last thing you wanted was father upset.

Father wasn’t kind when he was upset.

————

_”Is that Emily? The real Emily?”_

_She’d never seen it up close and personal before, and she never remembered being born. He’d talked loosely about cloning, and the logistics involved._

_But to see yourself floating naked in a tube of gel was quite odd._

_Father had scoffed, clearly taken aback._

_“No, it’s the next thing I need.”_

_She couldn’t help but curiously glance at his computer screen, there were to files on screen that read “Short Memory.A”, “Long Memory.B”, and “Emily”_

_Father told her she was a B, her other sister wasn’t so lucky, she was an A. Third sister had been a B too, but she was gone now. She hoped her new sister would be a B, or maybe an Emily. She wanted to meet a real Smily._

_“Sit.”_

_She did as she was told, sitting on the wooden stool. She always enjoyed that part, there wasn’t wood anywhere else in the lab, so it was a nice chance of pace._

_Father pulled out a familiar helmet as he placed it on her head, starting to hook up wires and strap it on._

_“...are you updating the memory thingy again?”_

_“Yes.”_

_She shifted a little uncomfortably. She hated this part._

_“...if I’m better this time, can I still get the toy train you talked about last time.”_

_“Yes, but only if you’re silent.”_

_She nodded, she really wanted the train._

_He flipped the lever as her head throbbed as electricity fried her brain and her shrill screams echoed in the lab._

_She didn’t get the train_.

—————

She was true to her word, she stayed quite for the rest of the time he was working and didn’t bother him. She didn’t want to upset him, even if she had grown increasingly hungry and thirsty.

Suddenly however, there was a loud slam. It echoed through the empty rooms of the lab.

Everything after that went deadly silent, until father had spoken up with a whisper.

“Move your sister into the back room, behind the tank. And do not make a sound, stay there until I come to get you.”

Was she getting alone time with her sister? Maybe father had stopped test early for the day.

A shiver went up her spine at his voice from his failure to move immediately, it sounded harsh and dangerous, yet still soft. It was startling.

“ **N o w.** ”

Father had soon wakes off, most likely to address the sound. He was fairly good at fixing things, so if something broke she was sure he would fix it. She quickly sat up and ran over to her sister, and quietly told her to get up.

Her sister wouldn’t get up.

As a matter of fact, her sister wasn’t breathing anymore.

She quickly felt a wave of...something run through her, she wasn’t sure what it was, it was almost like the lack of any feelings pounding away at her. She had gotten increasingly use to death as she’d been in the lab, but every time she saw herself die. Something in her...did something. She wasn’t sure what it was still.

She was confused on why though, sister hadn’t had any bad injury’s, father hadn’t asked her to take any pills, he hadn’t even put drugs in her.

She supposed sister hadn’t been eating or drinking sense the incident, how long was that ago though? She wasn’t aware so much time had past.

She wasn’t one to disobey father however.

She quickly started to move her sisters body, it was difficult but doable. Her sister was a little younger, about 5, she was around 7. Or at least that’s what father said. He said messing with the age range was nesscessary as well.

She had made swift work and walked into the back room room, dragging sister by the underarms as she hoisted her up against the wall. Her eyes were closed, and she looked oddly...peaceful.

She wasn’t quite sure why this time, but she started to cry. It was always hard looking at herself, especially after death, but she did feel bad for her sister. 

Or maybe she was jealous, she would never carry over memories into another body, she was truly dead.

She wished she could go with her sister, but that didn’t seem possible unless father allowed her to.

She covered her up with a blanket, she didn’t want father to get upset at her if she knew sister was dead, maybe he wouldn’t find her under it. And it felt oddly reassuring to cover her in it, she hopped it kept her warm.

Emily made her way to the closet, walked in, and shut it, sitting alone in the dark curled up as she tried to stop crying.

Father didn’t like crybaby’s.

————

_ ” Can I meet Emily?...” _

_Father froze, stopping writing as he glanced at her._

_She’d heard a lot about Emily from father, how much she deserved and how it was all for her. She didn’t feel jealous, not really, at least she didn’t think so. It was more awestruck, she sounded so cool._

_Father looked at her, anger fuming in his eyes._

_“A thing like you will never see her, never once do I ever want you to even MENTION her. Your not worth her time.”_

_Father then gripped her jaw, hard. She started to tear up, rather was scary when he was angry._

_“And if you know what’s good for you, you’ll never go near her”_

————

She waited for a long time, at least it felt like one.

She could hear far off father talking...he sounded soft, but not the other voice. The Other voice was loud, and angry.

She hoped the loud one wasn’t angry at her.

They seemed close, they had been farther off earlier, but she could still hear them due to the echos in the lab. Now they were differently in a closer room, but she still couldn’t make out what they were saying.

Then everything went silent.

No, they went silent. Her stomach however, started to get very loud. Pain suddenly wrecked through her, she hadn’t eaten in a while either, and she was hungry.

She heard footsteps, they were approaching.

She felt hot tears in her eyes, starting to panic. Father told her to be quiet, and she disobeyed.

She hadn’t meant to, she tried, she tried so hard. It hurt before and she said nothing, whenever anything hurt she tried being quiet, but yet her own body betrayed her as her stomach continued to grumble.

It stopped after a few seconds, but the damage was done. The voices were much closer, just in the next room over.

“What the hell was that?! What are you hiding from me?!”

“Nothing! I’ve sworn to you, there’s nothing! Just testing on rat-“

“Bullshit! **BULL-SHIT**!”

She could make out the voices clearly, one was her fathers, sounding defeated and worried.

The other was feminine, sounding nothing but furious.

She continued to sob quietly, as quietly as she could at least, they went quiet again for a few seconds.

“...what’s that”

“Emily, I’ve told you it’s-“

“What’s in that room back there.”

Her tears stilled, lingering in her eyes as her heart quickened.

Emily was here, the real one?

Was she going to get to meet her?

Did she upset her by not being good?

She didn’t want to upset her. She didn’t want to make her angry either.

She heard more footsteps, and then the door opened.

She glanced up and saw her, Emily.

She was a young woman, black hair long and flowing unlike the short hair her and her sister shared. It was beautiful, and it smelled good, like lemons. She hadn’t smelled hardly anything while she’d been down here. 

She was wearing such stylish clothes, a leather jacket with short jeans and s t-shirt with a logo she couldn’t understand. It looked kind of like a snake, but it was holding a guitar. But that didn’t make sense, snakes didn’t have hands, they couldn’t hold guitars!

She was going to ask Emily why the snake was holding s guitar, but when their eyes met they locked and both stayed silent.

Emily look mortified, staring at her as if she had 3 heads. She muttered softly to herself, sounding scared, breathless.

“W-what the fuck?...why are-...me?...”

Everything was silent, until she saw father.

He was holding a pipe, a fierce look in his eyes as he held it above Emily. He’d used the pipe before, on one of her sisters, or maybe it had been her in a past body. She couldn’t quite remember.

She didn’t mean to disobey, but she really didn’t want Emily to get hurt.

So she didn’t stay quiet, she screamed. 

“LOOK OUT!”

Emily has been quick to react, turning around and catching the pipe as she ripped it from his hands. He seemed baffle, but Emily had been quick to strike back with a swift blow to his head. She could see a bit of blood on his forehead leaking out. Emily quickly let out a gasp and swore seeming panicked, and Bent down to feel some part of his body. His wrist? She didn’t know why his wrist, that just seemed silly to her.

It seemed to calm Emily down however. And things then went silent. Emily spoke after a minute or so of silence.

“Get out....”

Her voice was soft and emotion heavy, she felt her own emotions working up as she started to tear up again. Had she done something wrong?

“Emily?..”

That seemed to make her mad, she raised her voice again.

“JUST LEAVE! GET OUT! I...”

The anger quickly broke down into emptiness and depression in her voice, as she spoke softer. She sounded broken, like it was hard to speak.

“I can’t...I can’t look at you, I just can’t. Leave, j don’t care where you go just-...don’t come back. It’s better for both it is.”

She was crying again, she didn’t want to leave. She wanted to stay with Emily, with her sisters. She was scared.

But she was only good for one thing.

Being obedient.

She quickly fled out of the room, making her way towards the staircase father had told her to never go up. It was the exit supposedly.

She ran up it, tripping a little as she gasped for breaths, feeling exhausted.

When she made it up she found herself in a house she had few memories of. She recognized some things, like objects and furniture, but most of the pictures were new to her.

She shook her head and ran to the front door, she knew where it was, even if she didn’t know why.

She unlocked it, opening it, and ran. She ran until she fell, gasping for breath. She was looking up at the sky

The night sky was so much more beautiful than the darkness of the lab, the stars were so pretty, there were so many.

Even the stars had company, she thought that was beautiful.

She started to drift off, exhausted.

She wanted nothing but to sleep, to sleep forever and join her sisters.


End file.
